Valves of this type are subjected to great loads, in particular if they are exposed to continuous loads, such as in high pressure pumps. Since high pressure pumps are exposed to pressures of, for example, 2000 bar or more, high requirements are made of the valves in pumps of this type.
The same applies to the actuator arrangements in valves of this type. They have to be capable of reliably opening and/or closing the valve, in particular, over a long time period of the service life of the motor vehicle, and they have to operate within predefined tolerance ranges.
DE 10 2007 028 960 A1 describes a valve in a high pressure pump. The valve has a valve needle with a hydraulic driver which, in the case of fuel flowing in onto the valve needle, exerts a force which acts in the opening direction on the valve needle. A valve body for closing the valve can be moved independently of the valve needle into an open position, in which a fluid flow through the valve is released.
JP 9 112 731 A discloses a valve for a fuel pump. The valve has an actuator for moving a pin.
The pin is not connected fixedly to a valve element for closing the valve.